An Angel
by VampireFan01
Summary: The back story of Rosalie and Emmett
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel**

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's POV:**

Carlisle recently added to our family, a blond he found close to death. She has a temper but lately she's been held up in her room sobbing over her old life. Constantly repeating she will never have a family of her own and I checked out after that.

The door opened behind me, it was Carlisle and Esme returning from their hunting trip. "Edward will you please see if you can get Rosalie to hunt, its been a while." Esme asked in concern.

"I will try."

**Rosalie's POV:**

There was footsteps on the stairs, no doubt one of my adopted family. I wasn't feeling up to talking. "Rose, Esme is worried we need to hunt." Edward's voice came through the door.

"I'm fine." I tried to protest.

"Rose, for Esme."

"Fine." I got up and met Edward at the door.

We went down stairs and I grabbed my jacket. "We're going hunting." Edward informed. Esme smiled in response as we walked out of the door.

We reached the woods several minutes later then took off into a run. The smell of a heard of deer caught the wind and I stopped, Edward too. A few minutes later they came into the clearing where we stood. I crouched down to pounce on the one that was staring at me.

After Edward was done with his he informed me he was going back home, "I'm going to stay a bit longer." I replied waiting for the scent of more deer or maybe a bear to catch the wind.

**Emmett's POV:**

"Do not go into the woods boys the bears are out, there was hiker killed by one just last week." Mom called after us.

"Kay mom." I called back following Ethan outside.

Ethan, my younger brother by a few years, grabbed our stuff from beside the house to play baseball. "I hit first." I grabbed the bat from him and headed to our make shift home plate. Groaning, he headed to the pitchers mound with the ball and glove.

He threw the ball towards me and, "Strike one!" Ethan shouted. Rolling my eyes I bent down and threw the ball back to him. He threw it back to me and I hit it clear into the woods. Ethan attempted to run after it.

"Ethan, stop you know what mom said."

"Emmett, nothing is going to happen and plus it couldn't have went that far."

"Ethan…" I was to late he already disappeared into the woods. I had no other choice but to follow him, because if I went home to tell mom she'll skin us both alive. "Ethan, where are you?" There was no answer so I called again.

"Right here Emmett. What do you want?" He stepped out from behind a tree holding the ball in hand.

"Come on Ethan let's go back."

"See, told ya' nothing was going to happen."

I walked forward to grab him by the arm and get him and me out of the woods. He ran a little deeper in the woods, "Come on stop being such a chicken." I followed him again. We were in some sort of clearing surrounded by mountains, "Ethan, come on this isn't funny."

Ethan's eyes grew wide then, "Em-Emmett Be-Behind you."

I looked at him for a minute but he never flinched. I turned around and came face to face with a 600 pound black bear. "Ethan-Carefully-get-dad's gun."

"Ok"

**Ethan's POV:**

I backed away slowly from Emmett and the bear. Once I was out of the bear's site I stated to run as fast as I could back home. I reached the barn first, were dad would usually keep his guns that he uses to hunt. I went to open the case when a booming voice came from behind me, "What did I tell you about touching my guns Ethan."

"But Dad it's Emmett, he's in trouble, he's about to get killed by a bear."

He took me seriously then and took the gun and followed me back into the woods.

**Emmett's POV:**

For a while the bear and I had a stare down until it got bored and decided to jump me. It took it's paw that probably weighed a good twenty pounds alone and claw the side of my face, and again down my chest. The bear took me by the back of the neck and dragged me to the base of the nearby mountains.

**Ethan's POV:**

I took Dad where the bear had Emmett pinned but all was left was stripe of blood. Following the blood we found getting attacked by the bear. Dad aimed his gun at the bear and shot. The bear was able to get in a few more attacks before finally falling.

**A/N: This is a revamped version of my first FF. **

**This is the first Twilight FF I wrote so let me know if I drastically messed something up. I usually write TVD FF. **

**I never found names for Emmett's biological family so…**

**Should I continue with this story?**

**Please R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 2**

**Jeff's POV: **(Emmett and Ethan's father)

I stared at the still corpse of the bear then at my shattered son. "Dad, is he?" I heard Ethan ask beside me. Without answering I walked forward to check Emmett for a pulse. I didn't find one, I didn't want to accept it though. I checked again, and again. Nothing. I turned to Ethan and he knew right away what happened. We walked back home in silence.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I got another deer and was about to go home when an intoxicating smell caught the air mixed with a familiar aroma. I ran towards the smell. I saw a bear at the base of a mountain that has been previously shot. Beside the bear lay a man that has been torn, no doubt by the bear. I went closer to the boy, I felt the burning in my throat grow intense. The look on the boy's face, so innocent with dimples. No, I couldn't, I have to help him. I picked him up in my arms and heard a very faint heart beat inaudible to human ears.

I started to run back home and decided if it would be so bad if I did finish what the bear started. He wouldn't feel it. No! I pushed myself faster.

"Carlisle!" I shouted when the top of the house came into view. I continued to run and still weighed the decisions whether to have the blood or not.

**Carlisle's POV:**

"Carlisle!" I heard outside. It sounded like Rose. I went outside followed beside Esme and Edward. Rose came out of the woods carrying a person. "Carlisle, help him please."

I went and took the boy from Rose, "I'm sorry, I can't save his life." Rose looked at me.

"I can't do it." She said, knowing what she meant. I couldn't say no, I bit him.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Carlisle bit him then brought him upstairs. I saw him try to inject the boy with pain killers. "We will try it." He said. I stayed in the room with him a little worried, the rest of them left.

He started screaming louder and louder. I called for Carlisle but he was already there. He tried again to inject the boy with pain killers, it didn't work the venom wore it away before it could take affect. "Is there anything we can do?" I had to ask.

"I'm sorry Rose." He continued to examine the boy, Esme put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

**Emmett's POV:**

My whole body is burning like a two story structure fire. I know I can hear voices. One sounds like an angel. I must be dieing. That bear did it, it finished me off. My heart started to beat faster in an usual rhythm. "It's almost over." The angel spoke again. Good this pain is unbearable. But why, why can't the angel stop it?

**A/N: Please R & R**

**Should I still continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 3**

**Rosalie's POV:**

"I'm sorry." I told him just as he broke into screams. "Carlisle, what's wrong with him?" I called out and waited till he came up.

He was in the room within seconds. "It's ok rose, his heart is stopping it is the most painful part of the transition, it should be all over soon."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm sorry Rosalie. He'll be ok."

**Emmett's POV:**

I am laying on my death bed. I always did think that phrase was always a little stupid but, now it makes perfect since. How could anybody say I was going to be ok? My heart was beating faster and faster, soon it will just stop and…I don't want to think about it.

**Emmett's POV continued several hours later:**

The pain finally stopped. I tried to open my eyes but I wasn't in heaven or at least what I was taught what heaven looked like. I was in in wood paneled room rather under decorated, maybe an attic or spare bedroom. My eyes landed on a golden haired angel who spoke just as beautifully, "I'm glad to see your awake."

"Hello, I'm Emmett."

"I'm Rosalie or Rose." She answered as three other people joined us in the room. "And this is my family Carlisle, Esme, and Edward."

"Nice to meet all of you." Rose went to stand with her family and I wanted to know what happened to me, all I could remember was the bear.

I could see that Edward was saying something but I couldn't make it out.

"So, you don't remember what happened?" Carlisle started.

"Nothing after the bear sir, I was pretty sure it killed me."

"Well, tell me Emmett, what do you know about vampires?"

What did that have to do with anything but… "Nothing but what comic books taught me."

"Everything in comic books are misleading." Edward answered.

_Yeah probably but what does it matter. _I Thought to myself. "It matters because that is what we are"

_Yeah okay…and I'm king_. "Well your highness, it's true."

What? How did he know what I thought? I know I didn't say that out loud. Something weird is going on. "

"Emmett, it is true we are vampires. Edward, he is different, he can read people's thoughts. Carlisle is a doctor and a father, Esme, his wife, decorates and also a mother. I'm sorry I should have told you earlier." Rosalie explained and came to sit beside me.

"How?" Rose gave her family a look and they turned and left the room.

"I found you seconds from death and carried you here. I thought Carlisle could help you but the only way he could was to change you."

I didn't know what to say. I was a vampire, but what about my family?

**A/N: Please Review!**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 4**

**Emmett's POV:**

In basics, I'm dead and I still know nothing about my family. I turned towards Rosalie who was still sitting next to me, "What about Ethan, my brother, and the rest of my family?"

"I'm sorry Emmett, you have to learn to control your thirst, you might hurt them."

"I Wont, I can't hurt my family."

She rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I'll talk to the others but, I think you and Edward can work on something to leave your family while Esme and I go to the store and search for some clothes for you."

"Thank you."

With a smile that can light up a room she called her 'brother' to come up.

Edward opened the door to come inside. "Edward, can you help Emmett fix something to take to his parents." Rose asked and Edward nodded in response.

**Rosalie's POV:**

After making sure that Edward and Emmett had the "goodbye gift" under control I went down stairs to talk with Esme. "Esme, can we go to the store tomorrow to pick up some outfits for Emmett.?"

"That sounds like a good plan Rose dear."

**Emmett's POV next afternoon:**

The clouds began to cover the peak of the sun. "Can everyone come down here please?" Carlisle called. I followed Rosalie downstairs to join the others.

"We have to leave in a few days. Emmett, we would love if you'd join us."

I looked at Rose, my savior. Then to Carlisle and Esme and couldn't help but to think of my family who I'll have to leave behind. It's a new life. "I would like to come thank you."

I saw rose smile out of the corner of my eye and from across the table Edward cringed.

Carlisle continued, "Esme and I were thinking Forks, Washington, it is nearly always covered in clouds and rain. We should visit our friends in Denali before we go but, we will discuss it farther later?"

Rose and Esme left for the store. Edward and I darted for the woods. I watched him take down a deer and I did the same with two other ones. We continued to run through the woods until we came to a spot that was very familiar.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hope you like the chapter. I had someone tell me that I went **_**too **_**"graphic" on the hunting scene before So, I took it out.  
**

**I am going out of town this weekend and I'm not sure if Ill get a chance to upload again so I hope these two chapters are good until I get back.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 5**

**Emmett's POV: **

I pushed myself faster and darted ahead of Edward. He tried to catch up with me but he couldn't. I stopped just on the outside of our yard and crouched be hide a bush. Ethan was outside, he looked as if he was finished playing baseball. The light was on in the garage, dad must be in there, and I could see mom in the kitchen. I started to stand up and inch closer but Edward stopped me. "You can't not while he's outside."

"I won't hurt my brother or any of my family I rather say goodbye than give them this.

"You can't, they think your dead."

"But…" Before I could finish speaking Ethan looked directly

at me, did he see me?

"Mom, Mom, Dad, Mom!" I heard Ethan screaming while he ran through the door

**Ethan's POV:**

"Mom, Dad" I continued screaming until one of them answered.

"Ethan honey what's wrong?" Mom finally answered.

"Em-Emm-Emmett h-he's alive, I saw him I promise." I gasped for air.

"Ethan, it's not Emmett, he's" She could never bring herself to say `dead`.

"Mom it is him, he's alive, he's alive."

"Jeff, Jeff!" Mom called running towards the garage. I went back the other way, I learnt to stay away from my father since that day, he still blames me and I think he wishes it was me.

Mom and dad came running out through the garage calling for Emmett I was standing at the entrance to the woods about 5 feet were I saw him but he wasn't there

**Emmett's POV:**

I saw Ethan running back outside and thorough the window I saw mom run towards the garage door. Edward kept saying that we need to go. I stayed just to catch a glimpse of my family one more time. Mom and Dad were now running outside and Ethan was making his way closer to the woods. "Come on Emmett we have to go!" Edward continuously nagged as everyone got closer.

The sweetest of all scents filled my nose, I loved it. I inched closer to wonderful scent.

**Edward's POV:**

I saw Emmett get closer to his brother. I listened to his thoughts and all it was about was blood, he wanted his brothers blood. I sprang forward and tackled him to the ground.

"Emmett, Emmett!" His family was franticly calling.

He escaped my grasp and threw me against a far tree. His thoughts became more blood centric.

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**** I need everyone's opinion...Do you think I should continue the story after Rose and Emmett?   
**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 6**

**Edward's POV:**

I ran and tackled Emmett to the ground once again. "Stop, you are going to kill him, we have to."

"Emmett, come on home." The continued to call.

I didn't want to bring this up because who knows what it will make him think about but… "What about Rose, what would she think if you kill your family?"

I listened to his thoughts, half was blood centric the other half was Rosalie centric. I tried again, "Think about what Rose would think?"

It worked, the bloody thoughts were fading and taking over by thoughts of Rosalie.

Emmett got up and ran, I followed.

**Ethan's POV:**

"Emmett no." Mom called out holding dad's hand for support.

"Emmett please come back." I called running after him. I continued to run until my sides started to burst.

I sat down an leaded against a tree with my knees to my chest. I took a look around on the ground there was an envelope, it was still crisp, clean, white so it couldn't be there for long. I picked it up and opened it. It was from Emmett.

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_I am sorry, I didn't want to put you through this. Please know I love you. Dad, it's not Ethan's fault, what happened was an accident. I want you to know I am alright. Maybe one day I will get a chance to explain what happened but till then rest assure I am alright and I love you_

_Emmett_

_Dear Ethan, _

_What happened is not your fault and don't let anybody tell you nothing different. Ethan, I hope everything will turn out like you said you wanted it to. I am sorry for laughing when you said you wanted to leave this town. I want you to. I will miss you, and I hope to explain everything to you one day._

_Emmett._

I put my letter in my shirt pocket and held on to mom and dad's as I made my way back to the house, my eyes no doubt red.

**Emmett's POV:**

I pushed myself faster, so Edward couldn't catch up. I reached the border of the Cullen's house and stopped, I didn't want to talk right now. _Go inside._ I said in my head knowing Edward will hear me just hoping he will listen. Few moments later he ran past me inside.

I sat on the ground and let my mind wonder back to when I was younger, when I was `alive`. I can't believe I had to die to learn to hunt. Dad said he was going to teach me in a few more months and that's how that turned out.

All of a sudden Rose joined me outside. She sat on the ground beside me but didn't say anything

She nodded towards the house and took my hand and we began to run upstairs not to be questioned by the others.

**A/N:**** I hope everyone liked it, please review!**

**I need everyone's opinion...Do you think I should continue the story after Rose and Emmett? **  



	7. Chapter 7

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 7**

**Rosalie's POV:**

I took Emmett up to my room, I knew he didn't want to be around the rest of the family after what ever happened. We sat on the bed for a few moments in silence to let everything settle before I asked, "What happened? Did you see them?"

"Ethan, I almost killed him, the thoughts in my head were…" he trailed off and I didn't want to press it. "Seeing my parents standing there calling me, my mom pleading for me to come back. My brother running after me."

"Emmett, I am so sorry. I should of went with you." I moved closer to him and put my arms around him too show him I am here for him.

**Emmett's POV:**

Rose put her arms around me, if I had a heart it would be racing. I put my arm around her and held her. I looked down at her, "Are you ok?" She asked looking up at me. Maybe it was wrong, maybe I should wait but, I bent my head down and kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Rosalie, Emmett can both of you come down stairs please?" Esme asked through the door.

"We will be down in a moment." Rose answered. She got up and wrapped the sheet around her shoulders. "Come on we have to get dressed they are waiting for us." She went into the closet.

I followed her into the closet. She was looking through a rack of dresses when I walked in. She turned and handed me a bag of clothes. I took the bag and dropped it to the floor and caught Rose before she could go back looking for clothes and kissed her started to lead her back out of the closet. We made it to the bed when Carlisle voice came through the door "Rosalie, Emmett please come down stairs we need to talk about were we are going to move and when."

"Yes sir."

She got of the bed I tried to stop her but she cheated by running to the closet. She pulled a pink blouse of the coat hook along with a pair of gray fitted pants. I picked some clothes from the bag and got dressed.

We joined the rest of family in the living room.

"With research Esme and I found that are choices are Seattle or Forks Washington, or Mobile, Alabama."

"We would like to talk it over as a family and to discuss where we will live." Esme's soft voice finished Carlisle original statement.

"Not Alabama, if those are my only choices I choice Seattle."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward cringe and shot me a dirty look. Why? What did I do? Oh, that's right. I continued to think about Rose, like I was, but took it to the next level, I thought about an hour ago. He looked as if he was going to be sick, then he spoke, "Alright, keep your thoughts to yourself I don't want to here it."

I rolled with laughter and everyone turned to stare at us. "What's wrong with you two?" Rose asked.

I continued to laugh. "He can't keep his thoughts about you to himself." She smiled an angelic smile.

"Emmmetttt!"

"Both of you please. Emmett please try to control your thoughts and Edward try to understand." Esme spoke in her motherly way.

"Edward, Emmett where do you both think we should move?"

"I think Forks, it measures 212 days of rainfall or overcast days, the city is surrounded by the Olympic Rainforest, and it isn't to far from the city."

"Emmett what about you?"

I didn't really have a thought, but I did know some about Alabama so, "Mobile, generally has wet winters, sometimes even floods."

**A/N: ****Please Review! I hope you like it.**

**********I need everyone's opinion...Do you think I should continue the story after Rose and Emmett? **


	8. Chapter 8

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 8**

**Emmett's POV:**

I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye making a weird sick face. It wasn't me this time, it left either Carlisle, Esme or Rose. I don't think it would be Carlisle or Esme then… "I need to hunt." Without a reply Edward ran out of the house.

"Alright since Edward left, it leaves us." Esme spoke.

Carlisle seemed to tally the votes, we have 1 for Seattle, 1 for Forks, and Emmett was your's for Mobile?"

"No sir, I don't have a vote."

"Maybe, Forks will be the choice, we will find some place maybe on the outskirts of town in a clearing in the Olympic Rainforest and we might be between two to three hours away from Seattle." Esme so sweetly answered.

"Good idea Esme dear." He gave her a quick kiss. "We will leave tonight. Carmen and Eleazar are getting married, so we will go up there then to Forks after the wedding."

I was wondering who Eleazar and Carmen are and where they lived. "Where do they live? I ended up asking?

Esme was the one to answer, "I apologize Emmett, Eleazar and Carmen are our friends from the Denali Coven in Alaska. Rose will you grab him a bag from the closet upstairs to put the clothes we bought yesterday in, Carlisle and I must hunt."

"Yes." She got off the couch and I followed. She went to the closet and handed me a bag, "we will go pack then hunt." I nodded my head and followed her back to her room.

I went to the closet and dumped the bags of clothes she gave me yesterday in to the duffle bag and zipped it up. Rose was searching the top of her closet and found a large gray suite case and began neatly taken down her clothes and folding it into the suite case. I walked over to try to help her but, "I can do." she gave me a quick kiss but, I didn't let her get away with it. I grabbed her again and kissed her more deeply, then picked her up and used vampire speed to get to the bed.

Several hours later we were interrupted by a voice at the door, "Carlisle wants to know if you two are packed yet."

"We will be down in a minute." Rose answered getting up to gather her clothes. I pulled her back down again and kissed her once more and neither of us moved.

"Rosalie, Emmett we're leaving." Carlisle called from downstairs.

Using vampire speed Rose got up, dressed and packed in two minutes and we were down stairs with everyone.

We walked out to the garage and everyone started to put there bags away in there perspective cars; Edward in his Volvo, Carlisle and Esme in his Mercedes, and Rose and I in her BMW. Everyone followed Carlisle.

After twelve hours of continuous driving Rose pulled off to the side of the road and so did the rest. Everyone got out of their cars before we could leave Carlisle ordered, "everyone meet back in ten minutes." with that everyone took off in different directions in the woods. I took down three deer, Rose just one. After we were done we went back to the car, Carlisle and Esme were already there, Edward ran out of the woods behind us and once again we were driving.

Several more hours later we pulled in front of a large two story house with a big glass font window. The house was surrounded by trees and standing on the porch were three blonde women, one brunette holding the arm of a tall dark haired man.

"Hello friends." Carlisle greeted the five vampires on the porch.

"I can see you added to your coven." The five vampires walked to us lead by the dark haired male.

"Yes; Kate, Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar this is Emmett."

"Nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

"He will always be stronger." He stated after releasing my hand. A reply I wasn't expecting but, cool, always.

"And arrogant." Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Irina, show our guest where they are going to stay."

**A/N: **** Please review! I hope you enjoyed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 9**

**Rosalie's POV: **

Irina took Emmet by the arm to lead him inside. I was half expecting him to tell her 'no' and take his arm back but nothing happened. I was beginning to feel angry and hurt, angry more so than any. I wanted to rip Irina away from Emmett but, I wont tell him what to do. I followed in silent anger.

She led everyone upstairs "Here is your room Emmett." Irina gave a smile and opened the door. Now was the time to show her how stupid she has been, "Ours." I moved forward and shoved her out of the way to get in the room with, Emmett beside me, and shut the door with her still half confused about what just happened.

**Emmett's POV:**

I stood there for a minute no exactly sure what happened, why Irina took my arm to show me the room, why she said it was mine, why Rose shoved her out of the way? Rose was sitting on the bed with her arms folded, she was angry. "What happened?"

"Irina is apparently in love with you." That answers all my questions about the why. Irina loves me but, I love Rose. "Rose, I love you." I came out to say."

She didn't look angry anymore. I went and joined her on the bed, "I love you too Emmett." She replied when I sat down. I leaned forward to kiss her when a knock at the door interrupted. "Rosalie, come down stairs, we are going to help Carmen pick a dress." Esme's voice came through the door.

"Just a minute." Rose started to get up but I caught her before she could. I leaned forward and kissed her. "Rosalie, Esme is waiting for you down stairs." A voice called through the door.

"Tell her I'm coming." Rose got up, I walked her down stairs where Esme, Carmen, Kate, and Irina were waiting in the kitchen. Everyone else was in the living room, Tanya was sitting on the arm of the chair Edward was in.

"Tanya." Kate called.

"Coming." She called to Kate. "I'll be back Edward." I saw Edward roll his eyes at that comment as we walked by. I couldn't help but laugh at Tanya's comment and Edward's gesture.

I gave Rose a quick kiss before she left with everyone. I could see she wasn't happy to be leaving with Irina.

**Rosalie's POV:**

We drove into town to the bridal shop. We walked in and was greeted by a short thin woman with amber colored hair. "Good afternoon, I'm Havana, What can I do for you?"

"Carmen here is getting married and we would like to look at dresses." Kate answered.

"If all of you will follow me, we can get started."

We walked though a curtained doorway to a room with a couch and a pedestal surrounded by mirrors. The couch was big enough for us all but I didn't want to be any more near Irina, I am still angry with her. I found a stool in the corner of the room and brought it by the cough. I know Esme was full of questions but, I'll explain later. I will sit here for now, I don't feel like fighting Irina here.

Carmen walked out in the first dress, no one liked it. It continued like that for four dresses and several repeats until everyone finally agreed. After the first, I didn't care what dress she choose I grew over everyone's comments about it and more than anything Irina's inability to shut up about when she get married what's going to happen, what dress she will choose. She just didn't name the groom even though I know who she wants it to be.

**A/N: **

**Please Review:**

**I think I have to put some action in this story. Feel free to PM me or leave a comment in the review with your opinion.**


	10. Chapter 10

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 10 **

**Rosalie's POV:**

I can hear everything Irina and Tanya are talking about in the back seat. Tanya saying her and Edward would have the most beautiful moonlit weeding ceremony. Irina didn't care, no humans would be there so her and Emmett would get married in daylight. We finally got back to the house and when Irina got out of the car I pushed her against a tree. "Shut up about Emmett and imaginary plans."

"Let him choose." She broke from my grasp and pushed me down I into the snowy ground. By this time we had everyone inside outside and Esme telling us to stop but we weren't listening. I broke from her grasp but couldn't get to her again, something was holding me back, Emmett, Eleazar had Irina.

Emmett held out his hand, I took it and we went upstairs. I needed a shower, I looked hideous.

**Emmett's POV:**

While Rose was taking a shower I went downstairs. Everyone was gathered around the table, like there was a rare artifact in the center of it. What was so interesting? I walked over a joined the others at the table.

I peered over Edward's shoulder and saw a newspaper with the headline **Three found dead in The Denali National Park.** I couldn't read if they had a suspects or not.

"Was this the first time?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"No, there was one just before you came." Eleazar answered.

Tanya came in through the back door and stood by Edward, "What's going on?" No one answered her. I could see Edward stiffen uncomfortably. It was funny to see Edward around Tanya. I guess he heard that, he elbowed me in the side.

"We have more than just an animal killing here." Carlisle stated.

"Yes, but we have to get hold of the crime scene photos, body, or some evidence to be certain." Eleazar commented.

"The paper said that they believe it was an animal that did it. Maybe it would be best if a few of us would go out there a see what we can find." Edward added.

"Good, four us will go out there tonight, to see what we can find."

"Do you really think there is a rouge vampire out there?"

"We don't know."

"The four of us will go tonight after we hunt." Carlisle finished the discussion.

I saw Rosalie come down stairs, I guess I better tell her what is happening and what has to be done tonight.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Emmett joined me on the couch. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, what's was going on in the kitchen?"

"Three were found dead in the Denali national Forest, Carlisle and Eleazar thinks it is a rouge vampire, they want to go out there tonight."

"Please be careful Emmett, you haven't been vampire that long."

"When better to fight than when I am still new?"

"I was speaking of experience not strength."

**Emmett's POV:**

Obvious, right? Well when ever I wrestled with my brother it was all about strength. I nodded a her statement. "Come with me to hunt?" I asked her hoping she would say yes if she needed to hunt or not.

"Sure."

**A/N: **

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 11**

**Emmett's POV:**

She took my hand and we ran to the woods behind the house. We reached a clearing that had a heard of caribou. Stopping where the trees thinned, I crouched down and got one, Rose as well. After she finished hers she sat down on a nearby fallen tree while I took down another one.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve before joining Rose on the trunk of the fallen tree. We sat there in silence for a while until footsteps were heard behind us. "Let's go back." I suggested and she stood up. We went back to the house, this time not running.

It was a nice walk back to the house, everyone was in the living room with an exception, Irina who was in the kitchen cleaning. It would have been nice to go upstairs with Rose but I know Esme wouldn't like that, we were guest and it wasn't polite to be so unsociable.

The time came slowly but now it was time to patrol the Denali national park. Everyone said their goodbye's. I stood up and kissed Rosalie goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said back with another kiss. Now I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay here with Rosalie…

"Emmett stop!" Edward cringed as I laughed. "She'll be here when you get back." Edward rolled his eyes. A thought of Edward and Tanya crossed my mind and I started to laugh loudly.

"If you do, you don't have to worry about what is lurking in the national park."

I just continued to laugh, somehow Edward's threats were even funnier than the thought of him and Tanya together. Before I knew what happen I was being ran against a tree. "What the…" I tried to get a grasp on who ever it was but I was moving through the air again and slammed against another tree. I was now able to grasp who had, Edward. He tried again but, this time I was able to push him to the ground. I tried again but, he pinned me down. "Hey Edward that's not fair, no mind reading tricks, that's cheating."

"Not my fault."

"Turn it off and fight fair for once." I got him that time, he was now pinned against a tree.

"Emmett-Edward!" Carlisle's voice called through the woods.

"We better go." I let Edward go and started to run back to the house, but before I knew it Edward pushed right past me. Like I was going to let that happen. I pushed faster, using a fallen tree as a jumping point, it worked I was now ahead of him. It was a straight through shot from here, I'm going to beat. I tried to move a bit faster but, just as we neared the house Edward passed right passed me. How did he beat me?

"Don't exert yourself at the start of a race." He answered, like I was asking him.

"Both of you let's go."

We took off towards the setting sun. Soon enough we reach the Denali National Park. "We'll all take an entrance to the park, if anyone finds anything call." Elezar took over command.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**I'm gonna put the rest of the national park event in the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 12**

**Emmett's POV:**

I took the third entrance or at least that is what the map posted on the wall says. I just watched the darkened trees and slowly marched back and forth nearly wearing a grove into the ground. I thought of stupid games to play by myself when I though I saw something red, almost like fire, flying amongst the trees. I looked again, it was gone. It has to be my imagine nation, fire doesn't fly without leaving remains. I give up, I'm not going to let my mind play tricks on me. I'm going to cut the stake out a little short, by at tops ten minutes, it can't make any difference.

**Zeria**(Red haired vampire Emmett didn't know he saw)**POV:**

"Master, there is someone here and they are not human."

"How are you sure my child?"

"I couldn't smell their blood."

"Where are they?"

"He was by the third entrance Master, I only saw one."

"Stay put Zeria, I have to look."

"But An…Master I want to help you. Why wont you let me help you?"

"Don't back talk me Zeria! You will stay here and do what I tell you!" I never heard him so mad before.

**Emmett's POV:**

I left my post to annoy Edward for a while before Carlisle and Elizar called our stake out over. I Edward in my site and started to think of a wedding, not just any wedding his wedding to Tanya. "EMMETT you should be watching the other entrance." He shouted. He didn't he seem mad about the thought but about the fact that I left my post a little early.

"Come one Edward, lighten up a bit, my mind was playing tricks on me and I couldn't stand it anymore."

"What do you me?"

"Like, I thought I saw fire flying amongst the trees."

"Fire doesn't fly."

"That's my point."

"But hair like fire, running among the trees."

"It wasn't there when I looked back."

"Where did you see it?"

"By the third entrance." I answered as confused as politician.

"Come on, we better get Carlisle and Elizar then go back." I went with it, I don't see why he was making such a big fuss over what I saw, but it was better to follow in this particular case.

We found Carlisle and Elizar together. "There's nothing out here, we can head back home." Elizar greeted us.

"I think there is." Edward contradicted, "Emmett saw something red among the trees."

"Fast moving?" Elizar questioned?

"Uh yea kinda." How do I answer a question like that, I still stand that I was seeing things.

**A/N:**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

More about Zeria and who her Master is in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 13**

**Andre**(Zeria's master) **Pov:**

Well, if it isn't my old friend, but who are those other Bambi eating creatures he's around. So, they know someone is around, maybe it is about time to say hello to an old friend.

I dropped from my perch, "hello Carlisle, you going to introduce me?" All of them dropped to a crouch ready to attack me, all that is, besides Carlisle.

"Andre, I thought you were dead" His voice held no surprise, more like despair.

"I am." I laughed in my usual sarcastic ton all the while watching the rest of them stand to their feet, they are beginning to realize there isn't going to be a fight, at least not now.

"What are you doing here Andre"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that."

"Why are you killing all those innocent people?"

"Who said I was?"

"If for some reason it isn't you then who is?"

"Sorry Carlisle, I'm not some sort of vampire cop, It's been so nice catching up with you we must do this again some time. Bye -bye." I jumped straight up to the to tree limb so I was out of sight but could still hear everything that was being said.

"Carlisle, who was he?" I heard the taller brooding one ask,

"I met him in my time in Paris before I knew of the Volturi. We stayed together for a while but our interest clashed when it came to our diets. I saw him one night in an alley, he was trying to take blood from this young girl who can not be anymore than twenty five. I pulled him off of her and we started to fight, she was able to get away, but we no longer spoke."

"Do you remember who changed him or when?" I heard the shorter dark haired one ask. Why does he want to know about my personal past?

"I don't, why?"

"There is something about him, he has a power none of us seen before."

"He didn't have any special abilities when I knew him."

"Can you get special abilities over time?" Now the muscular one spoke up.

"No, not unless he was changed by an Elder that held high rank in the Concord."

"What is an Elder and The Concord?" The muscular one asked again but I could see the puzzled look on the other two faces as well.

"The Concord was a group of ancient vampires, they were believed to be the first vampires. Elder was what the other vampires called the ancient ones, at that time it was a symbol of respect. In the 1300's they were found out and the Volturi put an end to it believing in undermined there authority."

"Do you think he was a decedent of an Elder?" Carlisle asked the dark haired one.

"That would be the only explanation."

There theory of my life was getting interesting, but they will never know or understand.

"Edward, did you hear any of his thoughts?"

"No, nothing."

Edward, the brooding one, can read minds and this dark haired one is knowledgeable and can scene powers . I have to figure out what makes the muscular one so special.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**

I'm sure you all figured out that there is suppose to be an accent over the E in Andre but I don't know how to make and accent with my keyboard. L

I'm making up some things to make the story more interesting. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to PM me.


	14. Chapter 14

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 14**

**Carlisle POV:**

"Let's go back, we will discuss this more back at the house."

"We have to tell the rest, if he is the one killing the people we are going to need help." Eleazar added.

"What power does he have?" Emmett asked.

"I'll explain back at home." Eleazar answered.

**Emmett POV:**

Am I the only one that is scared by this and how encrypted Eleazar is being right now?

"Now's not the place." I wish Edward would learn to mind his own thoughts.

"Thank you." My voiced dripped with sarcasm.

We reached the house in record time, a new purpose for Edwards mind reading ability. Just as predicted, he shot me a dirty look as we walked up to the door.

"I'm glad your ok." Rosalie greeted me. I kiss her and was about to go up stairs when I heard Carlisle call everyone to the table. I kissed her one last time as we headed for the table with the others.

**Zeria's POV:**

"Master finally, did you find the vampire?" I greeted.

"There was four my child." He answered in a rather distraught tone.

"Master, what is bothering you?"

"They know it all Zeria! The Concord. My powers. Me. The figured it all out."

I was beginning to worry, I never saw him upset before. Who are these vampires to know all about him and his encrypted past. He hasn't even told me anything of the Concord or his past. I don't want to manipulate him but, this might be the best why to get him to let me help. "Master, what is the Concord and who are these vampires to know so much about it and you?

I am fully prepared for his furry about the question I asked, "Maybe it is about time you know my child" I was not expecting that response.

**Emmett POV:**

We sat silently, Rosalie beside me as Carlisle began the conversation. "We believe that we found who is killing the people."

"Who is it?" Tanya asked

"Did you stop them?" Irina

I felt like laughing at Irina comment. Would we have this conversation if we caught them? Fine, is some aspects her question is logical.

Carlisle continued what he was saying as if they did say any thing, "His name is Andre and he is different than other vampires."

"What do you mean by different?" Esme asked concerned.

"He has powers that I don't know, powers that he didn't have in the time Carlisle knew him. It says, the only vampires that can get a special ability without getting changed with it is the ones that were changed by and Elder that help high rank in the Concord or an Elder them selves. The Concord was a group of ancient vampires, believed to be the first vampires. Elder was a term of endearment the other vampires called the members. In the 1300's they were found out ant the Volturi put an end to them believing they undermined their authority." Eleazar finished. Everyone was slightly shocked.

"What do we do if we don't what he is capable of." Carmen asked Eleazar

"We have to know what his ability is and we can handle it." He kissed her to add reassurance.

I would really like to ask how he suppose that we find out what this guy ability is but I will live, "What about that red fire what ever you feel like calling it thing I saw?"

"It has to be a person. It could be someone that is working with Andre or it could be a vampire alone. We know it wasn't human.

**A/n: **PLEASE REVIEW!

The real life story of Andre in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 15**

**Andre POV:**

I guess it was the right time to tell her, I fear that Carlisle and his team might be a match so I am going to need help. "The one who created me, my father, his name was Nicoli Conti. He was born a vampire in modern day Venice. I was on vacation with my family at the time that I met him. He appeared different but I was still young, he invited me to what he called a club. I couldn't turn it down, that night after my parents were asleep in the hotel room I snuck out to meet Nicoli. There I learned he was a vampire, he told me everything about vampires and gave me a choice. Either stay with my parents or come with him, I accepted his offer without a thought, that was when he showed me the club, The Concord.

"Master, what kind of club is The Concord?" Zeria interrupted.

"I'm getting there Zeria. The Concord, as he explained was the Vampire law. It was made up of only original vampires. They started laws the Volturi follow today. I stayed with Nicoli. In 1367 there was a war between the Vloturi and The Concord. The Volturi believed that the Concord had out stayed there power and they were undermining theirs. The Volturi took there place and many of the vampires were killed in that was including my father ."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"Master, what about your ability to control water? You didn't always have that power."

"Nicoli Conti was one of the two founders and my father. He held the highest rank you can get. The two founders could control land and thoughts to a point." When it came to the founders own the Elders chose if or when they would get special abilities.

"How?"

"They choose, leave it at that."

**Zeria's POV:**

More than anything I want to know why. Why did he accept the choice that Nicoli gave him. Why didn't he give me a choice? I better give him some time, all of this is really bearing on him hard. "Master, I'm going to hunt."

"Don't be seen and go out side of the national park until I find what to do with Carlisle and his meddlesome pals."

I left. Thinking back, there is a small shopping center about ten miles north of the national park, there should be something there.

Same old thing all the time, tourist. Wait a second, there goes a tall guy, about six feet. He's walking toward a car registered in Canada. I jumped from my hiding place to surprise the Canadian. "Welcome to Alaska." I smiled.

"Thank you." He continued to walk, faster now, no doubt cursing the fact that he had to park in the back. I matched his strides perfectly. I love this part. He broke into a run franticly pressing the unlock button on his key chain. I let him reach his car before I took his blood.

I cleaned up the mess then slowly went back to the house. If I ask Andre why, will he tell me? I have the right to know why he didn't give me a choice. Right? I will find out. I picked up my pace, before I lost my nerve. I walked through the front door of the house only to see Andre sitting in the dark by the fireplace. He never does that. "Andre, Why?!" He got up and faced me, you could see the flames in his eyes.

"What did I tell you?" I don't care right now, I want to know.

"Why didn't you give me a choice like Nicoli gave you one?"

"They are very different circumstances."

" I don't care, I want to know."

"You are a silly child, full of delusions, thinking if you come in here demanding something you will get it."

"Why?!"

"Silly child." He went back to staring at the fire. He won't tell me, I need to know. I went to my room feeling lost.

Wait, if he thinks I'm just a silly child then if I show him that I am not a child, that I am sorry then maybe he might tell me.

**A/N:**

PLEASE REVIEW!

The Cullens and the Denali Coven will be back next chapter. I wanted to show/tell who Andre and Zeria really are. (Personality…past…etc) Zeria's past is still a mystery, The only one that knows it is Andre.


	16. Chapter 16

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 16**

**Zeria's POV:**

I walked up a few steps behind his chair, "Master, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have compared the time you changed me to the time Nicolie changed you, and I really shouldn't have came in here demanding that you tell me something like that, that was wrong."

He got up out of the chair and stood to face me. "How dumb do you think I am Zeria?" When I tell you to leave it, leave it."

"But Master, I know nothing of my past. Please, just tell me one thing, anything." I felt like I wanted to cry, I wanted to understand so bad.

"Leave it." He started to leave the room.

"But, it's my past don't I have the right to know what happened to me?"

"Leave it!

**Emmett's POV:**

"The only thing we know then is that he has an unknown ability that might be hard to beat and he might have another vampire with him that may or may not have an unknown ability." Edward voiced the disconcerts of the group.

_That's a lot of maybe's_ I thought. I looked around at the concerned faces of the group and stooped at Edward who was shooting me a _'that's my point'_ glare. I wonder if you can loose powers as this Andre guy got his. I grinned evilly to my self knowing Edward could hear that and he knows that I am thinking of him.

"Your not the only one."

"What?"

He walked away. I was only joking, I thought he would know that.

"What happened?" Rose looked to me.

"I was thinking about if someone could loose there powers like Andre gained his." We moved to the living room now.

"Don't take it personally, he has a hard hearing everyone's thoughts all the time. There is never peace."

"I never thought about it like that."

"He made it clear when we were in school just before I found you."

"What happened?"

"You have to ask him, I just ignore him." I shook me head, maybe one day.

Edward walked in the room and sat in the chair beside the couch. He had a annoyed and disgusted look on his face which Tanya could be the probable cause . Or it could still be from earlier, who knows for certain.

**Zeria's POV**:

I walked to the tiny place I call a bedroom, minus the bed. I guess it's like your modern day living room. I sunk into the couch in the corner of the room. I had it. Giving up was the choice, he will never tell me, just look how many years it took him to tell me of his and still that wasn't willingly. I reached over to the table behind me and grabbed a leather bound book, my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_As hard to believe as it is, Andre told me about his past, everything. Fine, it's because those other vampires that are here, one knows Andre, are causing trouble. But, I need help. How am I ever going to get him to share my past with me? I can't remember anything besides waking up in this gosh forsaken dingy cabin he calls a home. Help me, I've tried everything I can think of. -Z-_

I threw the book to the side and let it land where it will. I was fed up, That stupid diary can't do anything but serve as a constant reminder of anything and everything that was and is bothering me. Maybe it was the day taking its toll on me but, I got of the couch and picked up the diary from the floor. I walked out to the main room where Andre was seated by the fie with one of those classic novels he loves so much. I walked closer to the fire and just as Andre was about to speak I threw the leather bound book into the fire and watched the flames engulf it.

_**A/N: Please review! Happy Holidays everybody!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I am going to have Andre tell Zeria her past next chapter. What you all think? Time to get movin to the fight scene. But, I feel we should have some "preparation" and maybe one more meeting before the real fight. Any ideas or thought please share via review or PM.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 17**

**Zeria:**

A weird calm came over me as I watched the flame eat the book I use to think of as my life line. "What did you do that for?" Andre was now standing.

"With no past and a future to focus on is a battle with an ex-buddy of yours.

"Is that what really has you upset."

"It doesn't matter, let's prepare, they know to much with that mind reader of there's. How should we start?" I let the calm push every thought of doubt and of my past from my thoughts and take over my body.

"We'll create an army. An army of people who find pitch dark safe."

I was unsure and of course my big mouth had to voice it, "won't they know it is us just like they did before."

"If they happen to figure it out we will take it as a opportunity to intimidate them by telling them we know that they know and we know all about them." Andre said in a deeper menacing French accent. He is the only one that can make such a silly statement sound threatening.

"We are in Alaska master, there is going to be about seventeen hours of nothing but dark. People have no choice but to feel safe." Once again, I couldn't keep my yap shut. That's has to be why he is so opposed to tell me anything, even about me.

"Trust me." I shook my head, this time able to keep my doubt to myself. He started to head for the door and I followed. "I will tell you after we fight Carlisle."

"What?" I heard him alright, I just wanted to hear him say it again. It didn't sound like him, what is making him change all of a sudden.

"I fill tell you after we fight Carlisle." He repeated angrily. That's the Andre I know. I would like to hear him say what he was going to tell me, even if I already knew, and I would like to know now, just in case. I wasn't going to push anything though, I smiled internally and quicken my pace to catch up to Andre.

**Emmett:**

Carlise, Esme, Kate, and Elezar were out hunting. Tanya was still holding on to Edward and Irna and and Rosalie were having an unofficial glaring contest. Probably because Irna was sitting next to me. I am tired of the silent tension that is quickly filling the room. I got up from the couch and moved to stand behind the chair that Rosalie is in. "Shouldn't we be preparing to fight that guy Carlisle knows." I spoke but the only response I got was a few looks. That was good, that guy probably knew more about us than we do and they want to sit around the house.

"Emmett, wait for the others to return, Carlisle and Elezar will tell us when to move." Edward said.

'Sorry.'

**A/N: Please Review! I did my research that's how I came up with seventeen hours. **


	18. Chapter 18

**An Angel**

**Chapter: 18**

**Emmett:**

I sat on the couch with Rosalie as Carlisle and the rest came back from their hunting trip. "When do we fight that old friend of yours Carlisle?"

"We'll know when it's time. He'll make it clear." I looked cockeyed at him but I didn't get any farther details.

Kate, Irina, Tanya and Esme were talking about Kate and Elezar's wedding . It is an extremely boring conversation, almost to the point of tears. I looked a Rose in away that said 'this is boring, lets go do something else.' She took my hand and was about to get up when Kate called her name, "Rose, would you and Esme be brides maid with Tanya?"

"Sure-It's a honor Kate." They spoke at the same time. Rose sat back down and joined in the conversation. I was bored with this constant talk of the upcoming wedding so I went outside, maybe to hunt on my own or just enjoy the silence.

I didn't want to hunt, I decided to walk until something cold hit the back of my head. I spun around fast to see Edward leaning against the porch railing. Since when does he know how to have fun. Edward glared at me and threw another snowball at my face before I knew what was coming. This means war. I picked up a snowball and aimed at him but he dodged it. "Turn it off and play fair." I shouted while aiming another at his head, he dodged again and he hit me in the back. He won't play fair the neither will I, I started to think of Rosalie, her hair, eyes, the way she looks when the sun creates diamonds on her skin. With that I was able to pelt Edward with several snowballs. He tried to hit me again but I dodged it and he ended up hitting Rosalie. She wiped of the snow from her coat and aimed one back at Edward when Carlisle called.

**Andre:**

I perched comfortably on the top branch of a tree watching the snowball fight. The two of them acting as if nothing is coming. Sweet. Carlisle called them inside, I know why he found the news, missing people or according to the people writing it. Only to see there faces when they read it. Yes, I did it, I took those kids from the concert.

**Emmett:**

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen when the three of us followed Carlisle inside. I leaned in closer to see what everyone was staring at. _"Five missing from concert" _I took the liberty to turn the page to find more information on the headline. _"Five teens turned up missing Tuesday after a benefit concert at Denali national park." _

"Are you sure it's Andre?" I heard someone ask, I continued to read the article not paying any mind to who asked it. "_Police have no leads, but the missing teens are assumed alive." _I stopped reading in time to catch the end of Carlisle answer.

"He's creating an army of sorts."

"An army?" Tanya asked the question I was about to.

"In his mind it's a family. However, and he knows this, newborn vampires are stronger but completely unstable."

"What do we do?"

"Fight."

**Andre:**

Family? Sweet that you think you know me Carlisle. You sound as if you want to justify my doings. You don't know me as well as you think ol' friend. If you did this little fight would probably never happen. Have if either way ol' friend.

"Master, Master." Andre turned angrily on his heels. He didn't want to be caught listening in, it is a sign of weakness on his part.

"What?

"I'm sorry master but, they are waking up."

With just a knowing smirk through the window Andre took off.

**A/N:**

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
